


The Prophecy

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Character Death, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, reverse-symbols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol always thought his life was a curse, stuck in purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/WinterDynasty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2FWinterDynasty).



Chanyeol lay in his sheets, eyes unfocused as he stared at the emptiness before him. There’s silence all around him, and there’s a scent of bitterness lingering not only in the air but also inside him.

 _He’s finally done it,_ he thinks. Finally _finally_ done it; it’s not that he could fight it anyways. They brought it upon themselves, made him do it. They pushed him to do it despite the many warnings he’s given, despite the many times he’s told them never to test him or put him on the edge but they still did anyways.

It’s not his fault anymore now that they’ve all turned to dust.

 

Chanyeol gets out of his bed without batting an eyelid. He waits for the feeling of regret to conquer him because it’s been a many good years since this has happened again. Despite the many minutes he stands there with the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed, nothing dawns.

For a minute he wondered if he still had any conscience left at all.

Maybe he doesn’t have it anymore.

 

It’s been a thousand years since he’s been born, a thousand years since his first unintended kill—how he unintentionally wiped out all of his kind. Chanyeol had carried the guilt as an immortal; a curse placed upon him by the dying elder that he’d last begged for forgiveness.

_“You will live to see everyone you hold dear die by your own hands for as long as eternity allows.”_

The old lady chanted as her last breath.

Chanyeol has lived the way she intended for him to. He’s lived, all more than a thousand years of his life watching people that he enjoyed to be with; people that he cherished die by his hands.

It’s how Chanyeol learned that his powers reach their uncontrollable peak whenever the emotions of both love and anger stir inside him. That the more he gave it his all, the more vicious the flames consume them; not the least bit faltering despite their pleas and cries for mercy.

Even Chanyeol couldn’t be saved from his own curse.

 

Chanyeol had long been a wandering soul. Life was a ghost that lingered in the shadows. Kept himself tucked away from the bustling development of life and continuous extinction of his kind. Years passed him like a ticking clock—quickly and without him noticing, he was the only living _elemental_ _that he knew of_.

The blood of mortals continued to pass on from one generation to another, putting his kind to an everlasting sleep and as the here and now dawned into him, he found himself agreeing to those humans of their new branding to the legends of his origins: Monsters.

 

. . .

 

Ashes, there were ashes everywhere and they were nothing short to the usual scene. Nobody will know. Nobody will find out.

Chanyeol stood with a blank expression, his temporary home that was a house of disposable emotions and temporary lovers now a small memory. The head mistress had been eyeing him for a lifetime that he didn't even find it within himself to bear sympathy nor pity for what had happened. She had it coming. They all had it coming. Feeding him drugs and intoxicating him.

The result of it now is what he stands on: Ashes— _t _heir__ ashes.

 

 The day was closing to an end when he awoke, and he figured he'd been standing there deep in thought for too long.

Nobody will know. 

In the end their faces will be posted on faded bricked walls, their faces will haunt him but close to nothing it will be to his conscience. Their families will report them missing, not knowing that their remains will be blown away by the wind.

_Only he knows._

Only he will forever know.

 Chanyeol didn't come short with his warnings, and the result of it all, he bears no responsibility and owes nobody an explanation.

 

The year is 210x. Everything’s changed, nothing is permanent and life is just a dull walk towards the cemetery. He’d lived for too long, seen so many die in front of him—even caused their deaths. Life refused to let him die, yet at the same time, Life wanted him nowhere near alive.

This was Chanyeol’s life: Purgatory.

 And knowing someone like a ray of light that the sun had flickered out was just as wrong as he sees himself.

 

“Wow. You finally did it.” A brunet sputtered, blinking up at him as he sees him in his peripheral view, Chanyeol walking out of the ruins of the cheap motel.

“They were asking for it. It was only a—“

“Matter of time. I know.” The young boy shrugged it away as though it was the most natural topic for a conversation: Killing oblivious people; innocent people.

“They’re not as innocent as you make them out to be.” The petite muttered, as though he could hear him thinking out loud, “They did those horrible things to you. If authority wasn’t going to go after them despite their visible system of doing business, I think it was just right that you got rid of them already.

Saves you from all the drama, you know? Police, rumours and trials.”

 Chanyeol didn’t say anything after that.

 

Baekhyun was a rare encounter. Saved by the flames of Chanyeol’s own curse, the boy claimed himself to be as he showed up in front of him one night under the rain.

He said he’s been searching for him, looking for him in the corners of the dark.

The boy had been a bad mix in his life, much to Chanyeol’s dismay. He wasn’t good with company anymore, wasn’t good with the occasional smiles nor the long conversations that the boy seemed to find a hobby to carry around. He was what they called in that modern time: _a blabbermouth_ and though he just didn’t see himself staying that long to entertain him, years had gone quickly, told him things he’d buried long inside his heart. Proved him things that he’s long given up on, that no matter how the time stretches, he will and always long for company.

He thought he’s taught himself not to waver, to not need anyone. But seemingly, things began to change the moment he laid eyes on the ray of light that the boy proved himself to be. Baekhyun’s smile was a cleansing element that told him everything was going to be alright when nothing really is.

 

He’s standing on the shards of his broken being, on the piling ashes of his conscience—he’s standing on the corpses of those he’d killed.

Yet Baekhyun still manages to fill him up with something he’s long forgotten that he couldn’t dare put a name to it anymore. He was scared that for a wandering soul like him, he could very well turn the same boy into ashes. It scares him that the more he spends time with such innocence, the more he’ll want to corrupt him until he burns and writhes underneath him.

And then he’ll see him deteriorate, turn to dust and his heart will surpass the state of death.

He’ll surpass the words akin to mourning, and the curse will materialize once more.

 

He could very well kill Baekhyun if he allows himself to fall for him deeper than he already has.

 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stand by my words.”

“Still no?” the brunet frowned. “Have it your way. You know where to find me.”

 

. . .

 

He’s running away from the _cops_ because some mortals had claimed and pointed fingers at him two-three nights before, blabbering away that he was an occupant of the previously-burned down motel.

It was an assumption made by one, held onto by many and spread by their idiocy. Though he wasn’t going to argue for the mere fact that it was true, they held little to nothing of an evidence to prove of his involvement.

But what was a safe lie when there’s the guilt poking at your guts every ticking second? As much as he denied the nagging at the back of his mind, that he won’t feel responsible for anything, Chanyeol felt his insides whirl as he heard them all screaming, voices screeching and begging to be saved. A nightmare behind his eyelids, tattooed to be recalled every time such memories are willed to resurface.

 

He’d hidden himself in the darkest of alleys as sounds of running and yelling “clear! He’s not here!” are heard in the distance. It had started to rain, and for Chanyeol, it was neither preferable nor a safe time to be out and about because the rain always tends to make him feel weaker.

Chanyeol simply didn't know how long he'd last, but one thing was clear to him— that is he shouldn't be so close to mortals anymore. He can't be seen walking around anymore because the simple notice of his shadow could send them off to hunt him down like this. Even if it were just to question him, he's set on not saying a single thing. At this point, Chanyeol could only seal himself away, because he thinks he's at the closest he's ever been to self-destruction.

He shivers under the rain thinking about all of this. He could feel his life force seeping away from his form, leaving him, draining him.

 When he falls over on mud, his sight unfocused, Chanyeol begins to think that he's safe. He wonders if this was how he could finally be put to rest. Maybe he should be caught. Maybe it's a part of his curse; he begins to think as one of the _cops_ found him in that alley, the male looking down on him with a grimace upon his face.

"And you thought you could outrun us." Snickering manically as he said the words under his breath.

It doesn’t take long before the man's body jerks though, as if he'd been hit in the gut. Chanyeol vividly sees his eyes bulging, his irises turning grey and then he lets out an ear-shattering scream.

Chanyeol notices a dangerous ray of light coming from behind him as he fell unconscious, feeling light-headed with a deafening line of screeching sound stayed in his ears.

 

. . .

 

What Chanyeol had awoken to was something he never expected. It's been a few days since he's seen him, and seeing him again at this very moment simply meant that he's exposed his weak side to the brunet.

"... B-Baekhyun..." The _elemental_ rasped, his eyes fluttering, the blur in his sight finally clearing as he makes out the young male sleeping soundly beside him.

Chanyeol closed one eye, the rays of the sun blinding him from his left. It makes the male drag his palm against his face. Feeling how comfortable he is on the huge bed, Chanyeol drowsily blinks, his eyes landing onto the interior of the place. He notices the red velvet blanket over him first, heavy and thick. It's only then that he feels himself ever so heated, how he was sweating, his clothes gone, leaving his body bare.

Getting up, Chanyeol leans on the headboard behind him. He recalls what had happened, the last thing in his memory being the light coming from behind him.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow as he takes another good look at the sleeping boy, a shock of brown hair plopped against the white pillow, Baekhyun’s bare shoulder peeking enough to make his eyes bulge at the sudden idea of what could have happened while he was out of it.

Lifting the heavy blanket to confirm his wandering thoughts, Chanyeol not only finds himself naked but also the brunet beside him.

“Body heat.” Baekhyun slurred, jerking Chanyeol’s whole body in startle, “We didn’t do anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s not my hobby to take advantage of weak people even though I like you, and I know that you know that.”

Chanyeol sighs, because yes, he knows that.

Baekhyun had made it a point to say his feelings for him out loud every once in a while half a year into their friendship.

 

“How did you find me?”

“I know where to look, how many times did I say this already?” The boy flashed a smile, propelling his palm underneath his chin to stare at him playfully.

Chanyeol watches the young boy’s expression turn cheeky as he continued to observe him. He unconsciously frowns at the suggestive look that’s being directed to him.

“Saved your life and now you owe me.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “you just found me unconscious there and now you’re taking all the credit— were there someone else with me when you found me?”

The boy, awfully comfortable with how they’re both naked under the sheets just sighs and turns on his back, shaking his head with a noticeably change in attitude, “N-not that I know of. Was I supposed to find you there with anyone?”

“Not really, no; if the cop that was aiming for my head wouldn’t count.”

“There was a cop?” Baekhyun gasped, gaping at the discovery, “They were after you? Was it because of the motel? It’s because of what happened wasn’t it? I told you, you should’ve come to live with me before anyone pin-pointed at you!” He continued on.

“Would that be alright then?” He cut in, “I don’t have anywhere else to go and since you’re still offering I—“

“Finally?” Baekhyun exaggerated.

 Chanyeol found himself looking elsewhere as the brunet got out of the bed almost naturally, his naked glory displayed for nobody else but him to see—which he thinks he’d rather not.

“I’ll get breakfast ready now. Don’t move. I know you’re still weak. There are bags under your eyes.”

Baekhyun walks up towards the humongous closet, rummaging there and he gets himself clothed. A few minutes on, he throws a hoodie and a pair of black boxers that could suffice for a pair of shorts towards the red-head.

“Were you really anticipating me to live with you that much?” Chanyeol muttered, raising the clothes as they appeared to be perfectly in his size.

“I just prefer clothes a tad bigger than my size, Mister. Don’t pull that confidence out yet.

And just so you know, you’re on house arrest.”

“Already?”

“Well if you want the cops to find you, since your face is all over the news, be my guest.”

When Chanyeol was first handed the remote control, he finds out that what the brunet said was a fact. He was on the headline, but not his face. There was a shot of his silhouette coming from the motel despite the fact that he wasn’t as visible, nobody would not mistake his height to match the height of the man in the flashy _wanted_ posters that’s circulating in the city.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol stays in as Baekhyun had instructed him to do. It’s been a while since the incident of him almost being caught by mortals, yet his head is wrapped around that rainy evening, playing back whatever happened over and over again. He’s had worse days hoping, but Chanyeol had hoped for far too many times that he doesn’t want to ever think that he might not be the only living _elemental_ in this world.

Remembering vaguely, Chanyeol could only think about the light that came from behind him. It was impossible however he tries to see it in different angles. That alley was closed off, and there’d been no one else there when he arrived.

It’s just impossible.

  

With the disappearance of distance from the so-called subject of his affection, Chanyeol finds himself struggling as the hours being cooped up with Baekhyun stretches to days, later months. The smaller had been all sorts of attitude with him, had displayed acts of liveliness that Chanyeol had sworn himself allergic to.

Baekhyun was too human for him, and Chanyeol was standing on egg shells on the idea of letting himself be one when there was no way for that to happen.

To himself, he was as good as dead.

 

Chanyeol had been watching the news ever since his last encounter with mortals. He’s still being hunted down as they’ve broadcasted day by day with nothing to take home for a result. He’d been restless over the knowledge that not even one person had come knocking on Baekhyun’s door. It’s a fact that Baekhyun lives in the city centre, and being dragged in by said boy back during his state of weakness had to be as visible as daylight to any person.

Rather than feel at ease, Chanyeol worried that he might have put Baekhyun’s life at risk for even unconsciously accepting his help.

 

“So… How did you find me?” Chanyeol asked again one day.

It’s been months since he last voiced the same question, but at the mere underlying mention of that evening was obvious to the brunet who raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, as though asking him _why do you keep asking me this again and again?_

Chanyeol is aware that Baekhyun knows how to track him, rather it’s due to the smaller’s continuous claim of knowing his whereabouts that he’d finally conceded to the thought that maybe he really is that good at finding him.

“I went to your place—though it’s not really considered a place anymore considering the fact that you burned it down and it’s all just ashes really…” Baekhyun started off, mumbling the following words. “I was there, in that rubble, waiting for you to return when I heard a dozen of people talking about you.

A lot of them claimed that someone saw you leave the motel as it burned down, so I knew right away that I had to find you.”

“With the police in tow? That’s not an easy feat, Baekhyun.”

“It’s easy if you know the alleyways by heart. It’s easier in the dark, isn’t it?”

Somehow, the tone that the younger used piqued Chanyeol’s interest and even though there was nothing else said after that, Chanyeol was left with many questions instead of answers.

 

The _elemental_ spent most of his time talking to Baekhyun. His noise was good distraction for him, talking about the many things he’s witnessed in the city as he’s lived there in forever.

With months feeling like minutes passing to Chanyeol, he’d found himself aimlessly venturing in Baekhyun’s house as the boy allowed him to do so. Baekhyun has even presented him his own room, quaint but enough to accommodate him. The brunet had welcomed him with open arms expressing how much he’d been looking forward to finally having someone in the damned place.

It’s how Chanyeol learns that Baekhyun lives on his own. How he makes it by, he doesn’t get the chance to ask nor have the heart to.

 

. . .

“Chanyeol? You always said your powers were uncontrollable didn’t you?” The boy tilted his head, munching on a snack as they sat in front of the fireplace to warm up.

Winter has come, and with it was the silent victory to Chanyeol’s safety. Baekhyun had managed to stop him a dozen times when he tried to go out, begging him that it wasn’t safe because if they were to even recognize his posture, he wasn’t going to come back alive. Ironic for him because he’d never die even if he wanted to; _he already tried._

The red-head retorted that he didn’t care if they found him, locked him up or stabbed him to death and Baekhyun had been so taken aback that the both of them ended up with their very first argument to which the boy later on kept clear from him.

The guilt hanging on the back of his head caused the elemental to set one of the trees across the area flare up, scaring the surrounding neighbours.

Chanyeol had to apologize for that too.

 

The cold becomes harsher by the nearing end of the year. Weakened to the point that he ended up bed-ridden, Chanyeol learns for the first time what it feels to depend on someone, which adds onto the little flame growing inside him.

It worried him for a while, to see Baekhyun caring for him in ways that he wished someone did. The first time Baekhyun had learned of his capabilities, the boy didn’t even bat an eyelid, not a single flash of fear sparkled from his gaze when he shrugged an “Okay.”

 

Baekhyun had gone in and out of the household for a few times, and Chanyeol had been very observant of him ever since then. He preferred watching him rather than stare at the ceiling. They’ve been sharing the master bedroom now too, with winter at its peak. The young boy insisted that he stays with him, arranged for it that Chanyeol couldn’t find his own key to his room, leading to Baekhyun dragging his limp body back under the red velvet sheets that he’s come to love.

It scared Chanyeol to admit, but in that house, he felt at home.

 

. . .

 

Attraction was a hanging factor between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, however resistant he was to the idea of depending on the young male, had failed a dozen times all because he’s learned to think that this is who he is—the longing; it has accustomed him to _want_ someone, to keep someone at arm’s length. That him being attracted to Baekhyun is a part of his curse. Chanyeol was built to look for attention; he was built to long for company, to have someone wrapped against him because warmth was all he ever was made of.

It’s been a countless years ago when this curse was placed upon him, and knowing that it’s unbreakable chains will forever bind him to immortality, he wonders if seeing Baekhyun turn old and wrinkly would be worth it anyways.

Sometimes he thinks it wouldn’t matter because then, he gets to live with the memories of him forever.

 

If Chanyeol caves and Baekhyun so obviously embraces him for the good of it, then maybe this would be the one thing he won’t regret.

 

The snow was piling in the streets and Chanyeol had never been so weak. Having Baekhyun was a blessing he didn’t know existed made him wonder he survived the previous years alone, shrivelling under thin sheets. Baekhyun was a kind of warmth that he never knew he’d grow accustomed to so quickly. Knowing that he was an easy reach for him to wrap into, Chanyeol feared the flame inside him, dangerously flickering more and more—destruction nearing its peak.

He observed Baekhyun over the months— quietly ran his eyes over his body, over his form and memorized his expressions. Despite him being as distant as he ever was from the day he’d been under the brunet’s care, Chanyeol had refused over and over again that the growing warmth inside him was soon to leak out of his tear-ducts, out of his ears and out of his lips. He’s refused the idea that soon, his heart will swell with pain, and the unwelcomed push to vent out his feelings and suffocate the boy will force them together.

It will tie their lives together and Baekhyun will live painfully beside him, his freedom will be damned because Chanyeol will— _oh_ he will refuse his words, his begging to be let go of—Baekhyun will live an unwanted life beside him and he will be disillusioned from the fantasy he’s built around the idea of who Chanyeol was.

Chanyeol’s been with two, three different people hundreds of years ago, and though Baekhyun has already come to terms with what he can do, Chanyeol wasn’t happy that his attention was quietly making a dangerous shift.

They all pointed to Baekhyun.

 

It was late in the night when it happened. Chanyeol had gotten better and though the snowfall hadn’t ceased, they kept to themselves under warm sheets, their bodies close and tangled.

Baekhyun insisted that body heat was a good remedy for someone like him and Chanyeol had merely accepted the offer for that mere fact. What he didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to curl against him, hold him close and gaze at him with a sort of look that told many things yet never really spilled out the details. His eyes shone in a way that drew him closer, as though he wasn’t the fire that Baekhyun had to keep away from—rather, it was as if he was the one who shouldn’t approach.

It was that quiet winter night when their lips first touched. Chanyeol was mesmerized and Baekhyun had only to look him in the eyes. He said nothing but to red-head he’d already said a thousand words. His eyes had forced him to cave, shot down his armour built from years ago, he took down his walls with the constant chanting his feelings for him, and he’s reduced Chanyeol— a monster, a flame that’s ready to burst any second— into a spark that needed only him to stay alight.

 

Chanyeol wept late in that evening after Baekhyun ever so simply gave him a smile, confirming that things between them are now mutual. To Chanyeol, it’d been both the best and worst thing to happen because realization comes raw in his system. He feels his heart palpitating, looking for an exit, for a _breather_. His throat begs to close up as he stares down at the sleeping figure beside him. That angelic face, the moon shining down on such an innocent being that will soon writhe under his touch, that will soon turn into ashes by his bare hands.

He pulled Baekhyun closer that night as he sobbed quietly. _“Please let him stay. Let him survive from me.”_

 

The morning pricked Chanyeol’s heart painfully. Baekhyun hadn’t noticed, but the corner of his lips had a burn mark, pain still not registering in his sleeping form.

 

. . .

 

The days that followed them as they solidified their relationship wasn’t always about flowers and giggles.

As Chanyeol’s feelings for Baekhyun became ever so evident, he’d grown to be weary, oftentimes being the cause of an argument, screaming at each other, blaming Baekhyun for making him feel more than he anticipated.

Chanyeol’s body heat never became normal again ever since they confirmed their feelings for each other, and as much as he was happy to focus on being able to properly love Baekhyun, all he had was fear beside those feelings. All he had, was fear—as he stroke Baekhyun’s cheek every night, muttering apologies after apologies because he just can’t seem to get things right.

He never really got around to asking why Baekhyun was always ready to forgive him.

 

It’s almost been a year since Chanyeol’s posters have been put up around the city. It’s a time when Chanyeol no longer had interest in the outside; opting to lay in bed beside Baekhyun, counting days, months, age. He’d only just acquired this love, and it is stupid by all means, that he’s already preparing himself to lose it.

Because he knows it will. After all, Baekhyun’s just another mortal caught up in this mess.

 

When Baekhyun suggested that they go out, it made the elemental do a double take. It’d always been Baekhyun who begged of him to stay inside, that now, after so long, hearing him actually ask if he wanted to go somewhere with him was quite a change.

“We’ll just take a few.” Baekhyun promised.

And Chanyeol had readied himself with sweaty palms, scared about the ‘what ifs’—what if they recognize him? What if Baekhyun gets hurt?

“Are you sure? You know I’m quite used to staying at home now.”

“I’m sure,” the brunet chirped with a smile. It was winter once more and it was a good opportunity.

Walking towards their shared closet, Baekhyun pulled out a thick scarf, walked towards the taller and hung it around his neck, wrapping and drowning him behind it, “nobody would recognize you anyway. Not with this thick layer of clothing.”

 

That winter afternoon was spent somewhere in the outskirts of the city, Baekhyun surprising him once again by welcoming him into a small cottage that he confessed to own years back.

“It’s a family heirloom.” Baekhyun shared.

Chanyeol was quick to believe him.

 

Chanyeol had never found any fun in the snow, nor the cold. If there was anything he felt, it was the closest to dying, it was because of those two things, which is exactly why he wasn’t so surprised to find himself quickly draining after two rounds of snow-ball fight with the younger male.

When Chanyeol had called quits and collapsed on the ground, he knew it was going to take long until he could be on his feet again. Did Baekhyun do it on purpose though? It’s impossible. He wanted them to get home as soon as they were done and Chanyeol falling ill was going to be a risk to them.

 

When he came to, Chanyeol found himself on a warm bed, lithe, naked body wrapped beside him.

Funny, because the last time he ever remembers actually needing life force was when he found that he shouldn’t really use Baekhyun like that—sharing life forces was an intimate initiation for elementals, and maybe Baekhyun knows more than he lets on, because how else would he be doing this again?

The fact that they’re lovers now makes it all the more different, and at the same time, difficult.

Being beside the person you love in that situation, Chanyeol knows it’s a test not only to him as a man but most especially to his own powers.

Baekhyun was too precious to break.

 

The elemental found himself lying beside his lover, cupping his cheeks, caressing his form tightly as the emotions hit him wave by wave.

Chanyeol can’t believe he’s his, and that he’s bound to lose this perfect human being. It’s been three years since he’s met Baekhyun, and being with him was like breathing fresh air. He wonders what life would even be after that, because he knows for sure he wouldn’t survive.

The male breathed the boy beside him heavily, engraving his scent into the core of all that he is. If he’s going to live his life in purgatory, he might as well make out the most of it by imprinting Baekhyun’s existence in every nook and corner of it.

Chanyeol had thought long and hard about these things. If he was going to lose Baekhyun all while controlling himself like he has been, fighting with him like he has been, then that would be unfair for him.

Quietly, the elemental continued to place careful kisses on the boy’s forehead, not wanting to leave a rash.

“Hn…” Baekhyun tossed, turning towards him to wrap his arms around him. “Chanyeol?” the brunet murmured, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

At his whisper, the petite got himself up, looking at him closely. Chanyeol hadn’t noticed how he’s let another guard down, no more layers to protect himself with.

“It’s not nothing,” Baekhyun muttered, his eyes a pool of worry. The brunet leaned in to catch his lips, and Chanyeol saw closely how his eyebrows twitched, probably at the unbearable pain that’s coursing towards him as they shared on simple intimate touch.

“Baekhyun—“

“Tell me what’s wrong,” the younger pleaded as he continued to capture his lips to a careful caress, “tell me what’s on your mind, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun, stop—“ He hissed, pulling away from the younger.

Chanyeol’s body was wracked with guilt as he saw Baekhyun’s lips reddening, the smaller looking at him with so much pain that he ended up spilling the tears he didn’t even know he was keeping.

“I’m hurting you, Baek.” He rasped, “Look at yourself! You’ve burned marks all over!”

“I don’t care.” The boy spat, “stop being so concerned with my body, Chanyeol. I’m not a girl.”

“But I do!” He argued, “Baek, you knew this would happen… You knew.”

The bed creaked, midst Chanyeol’s worries. He doesn’t know how to say it, he can’t put it in words. How does he tell his lover that he could easily kill him at the height of his love for him?

His shoulders shook as he thought about it, eyes downcast. The heat inside him was too much, that even his lover’s touch went unnoticed, only finding himself staring into the brunet’s eyes as he spoke.

“You just said it, I knew. And I don’t care—what I care about is this.” He said, pressing his lips against him, “I care about you, and what we have.”

“Baekhyun, I—“

“Shut up. Stop putting yourself down, Chanyeol. You’re not a monster.”

“You know I am.”

“Shut up!” the brunet told off, “I hate it when you say that! I hate it! I hate you! Why are you doing this, Chanyeol? We’ve been through this a thousand times!” The brunet ranted, climbing away from him, “Why?”

“Baekhyun, you’ve seen what I can do.”

“And how many times did I say that it didn’t matter? That I don’t care? Chanyeol, talking about yourself like this isn’t going to change my feelings. It won’t change the fact that I’m your lover, I wouldn’t leave you for what you are— _no you’re not a monster goddammit—_ so can you please _just please_ stop demeaning my boyfriend in front of me?”

“ _Boyfriend?_ ” It’s the only thing that registers into the elemental’s mind, his eyes warm with more love, more envy for how sure the brunet is about his feelings for him.

“You’re obviously not my girlfriend.” The brunet spat.

With the conversation quickly shifting to that of a calm that Chanyeol thought it was, it slowly saunters to a different path as the younger boy retrieves his place beside him with a little more something in mind.

Chanyeol was taken aback when Baekhyun practically hopped on top of him, their naked bodies producing a much unneeded heat because he was well now, and even more normal-headed, seemingly growing conscious of how they’re skin against skin under the same red velvet blanket that Baekhyun has at home.

Apparently, Baekhyun was still not over the conversation they had just minutes ago, because the brunet cants his hips, dragging it painfully against the elemental’s, who in turn had his mouth agape at the brave act, losing his mind for a second as he allows his lover to indulge in the closeness of them.

Baekhyun lay atop of him, their bodies moving against each other. Chanyeol could feel himself heating up at the act, his eyes searching the younger’s, memorizing the way Baekhyun’s gaze quickly changed to that of lust and wonder.

The younger licked on his own lips as he stared deep into his eyes, and as the boy continued to rock his body, Chanyeol felt the intense heat that’s prickling out of his skin like sweat. The male could see the discomfort in the latter’s eyes, but his lids remain hooded. As Baekhyun dug closer towards him, only then did Chanyeol distinctly hear the small whine from the boy’s lips that he ended up pushing him off of him, Baekhyun gasping in startle and the magic was instantly over.

“Baek, s-stop… Fuck, I told you to _stop_.” He heaved, gasped even—as though he awoke from a nightmare.

“Chan—“

“Enough, Baek. _Please._ Don’t do this.”

“Why won’t you _touch_ me…?” Baekhyun whimpered out suddenly, as if he’d taken this as a rejection. Chanyeol isn’t surprised because on the surface it’s all what it looked like.

“It’s not like that.”

“Is… Is there something wrong with me?”

“It’s not you!” He urged, “It’s me; all me, Baek.”

“That’s what you _always_ say.” The boy muttered, staring at him, his eyes fluttering with a thousand of hurt, his brows trembling, his lips curling to a painful tear downhill.

It tore Chanyeol apart. He can’t make love to Baekhyun because that would cost him his life—he can’t pretend he doesn’t love him in the heat of all that, just so he could give him what he wants.

And he can’t say all of that without sounding like a complete monster that he is. It’s the first set of tears, and Chanyeol wants to let him go, but he knows, with this flame burning inside of him that’s all for the love he has for the boy, Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun’s done for.

 

The petite didn’t talk to him after that. When they went back home, trekking back to society, walking through knee-deep snow and getting on a small shuttle to take them, he simply walked in front of him as they arrived in their neighbourhood, at least 5 good steps away not bothering so strike a conversation.

Chanyeol doesn’t understand why Baekhyun won’t look at it in his point of view. Despite the boy knowing that there are so many things he can’t just say upright, he at least thought that Baekhyun won’t ask for too much from him.

When they arrived— Chanyeol miraculously being able to walk freely in the same neighbourhood that wanted his head, — the elemental attempted to approach his lover who seemed so out of the present. It somehow worried the older that the brunet was thinking of petty things in that pretty head of his, was Baekhyun finally wondering if it was even a good idea to have sang his feelings for him like a mantra? Chanyeol ate away his anxiety, seated beside his worries in the living room as he nagged at himself to just be honest with the boy.

When evening came passing by, the elemental had found himself locked out of the brunet’s room. It appears that Baekhyun had finally returned Chanyeol’s room key, as he found it there, where he thought he left it, atop one of the cupboards just beside his own door.

That evening, Chanyeol wished warmth came not in the form of his weariness, but rather from the lithe body that would always lie beside him under heavy red velvet sheets.

 

. . .

 

In the morning, four nights after being ignored by his lover, the elemental had found himself longing.

It was weirdly human of him to _long_ for Baekhyun in a way that he promised he wouldn’t. Long before he’d actually allowed himself to be open with his feelings, Chanyeol had sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to step over the line that he’s made for Baekhyun’s protection.

But here’s where it brought him, protecting that blabbermouth of a mortal that he’s come to love irrevocably. It’s too soon, he thinks, to want to give Baekhyun everything he asks for. To give him kisses that will literally sizzle and burn his lips, to hug him tight at night and leave his skin scalded. Chanyeol was the epitome of destruction, and with that knowledge known to the brunet, it scares Chanyeol. It scared him because protecting Baekhyun from him only seemed to chase the boy away all the more.

Baekhyun didn’t care if he were somehow to die would Chanyeol’s emotions take over and light him up in flames.

Was this his curse working its way in again?

There’s still too much corners to cover with Baekhyun’s memories…

 

Unfair as it was, the male still got out of bed, left his room and stood before the smaller’s door, leaning his forehead against it as he thought of things to say. Does he apologize first? Does he call his name first?

It’s been a while since Chanyeol was ever scared again.

 _“I miss you, Baek…”_ He muttered, closing his eyes as he carefully placed a hand over the wooden door, pursing his lips into a thin line as the sadness overwhelmed him all of a sudden.

He didn’t notice just how much emotion he was suppressing, didn’t notice how long he’s denied that he too wanted to have Baekhyun wrapped around his arms, that he too wanted to kiss him stupid, and to make love to him for as long as time permitted.

It’s once in a few hundred years that Chanyeol’s attention was ever taken in by someone; it’s once in a few hundred years that he tried to give his heart away. Most of them stayed but only for a while, and for someone who’s lived more than a thousand years, it was unbelievable to Chanyeol that Baekhyun had even been with him for three years—two long years as a companion who came and gone—one more to prove that he wasn’t going anywhere anymore, that he’s stupidly in love with someone who can end his life at the tick of a clock.

It’s only with Baekhyun that Chanyeol was ever actually willing to commit to. Before he knew it, the little mortal has already taken his heart whole and Chanyeol’s ready to submit himself to him.

 _“Baek… I fucking miss you. Please talk to me.”_ He whispered once more, wishing that Baekhyun didn’t have to hear him desperately begging for his attention; he wished Baekhyun would come out already, because he hasn’t for the life of him even gotten out of his room to neither eat nor see the sunlight.

Such an unusual thing for a little sunspot like him—even Chanyeol worried.

 

When the elemental attempts to open the door, he realizes that it had long been left unlocked. The key was no longer keeping him out, yet there was no sign of the sort that the brunet had been waiting there for him.

As Chanyeol pushes past the entry way, he finds himself adjusting to the very dark setting of the room. The curtains are drawn, leaving the room blinded. There’s not a single outline of clue as to where be what. Stepping in as he allows himself, he feels a panicked pulse course through his veins. He doesn’t know why, but his mind runs on instinct as he rushes towards the wall, cupping his hands on there to look for the switches. The elemental finds himself flicking a finger on it, but the lights are busted and he hisses at the discovery.

“Baek?” He calls out, “Baekhyun? Are you in here?”

But there’s nothing answering him. Not a sound of breath. With a pair of shivering hands, the elemental focuses on his palm and produces a small flickering flame. It floats a good distance above his skin, the fire flickering steadily on his hand. Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he’s frantic, simply following what his mind is telling him to do.

Walking hurriedly around the master bedroom, the red-head finds himself toppling back in shock, as he finds the brunet lying on the side of the bed unconscious. Chanyeol felt the flame in his hand flicker brighter at this, and he puts the flare off as he clenches his hand, rubbing his fingers together.

The older male is speechless as he finds the brunet in this situation. He memorizes in his head the way Baekhyun is lying on his back, and very slowly, he carries him back up into bed. Chanyeol turns and finds purchase onto the heavily layered curtains. Drawing them back, sunlight comes crawling in quickly, the room being lit in an instant. Chanyeol later ends up pulling curtains after curtains, realizing only then that his room had nothing but huge windows for walls. He turns to the brunet then, who seemed to have been very pale momentarily ago. It makes his heart ache, his head whacked with tons of questions. He doesn’t even know what to do to make him feel better.

_Body heat._

The elemental doesn’t even know if it’d work the way it did with him. With his lover being mortal, Chanyeol could only hope for the best as he hastily pulls off his garments, throwing them all into a pile by the side and then joining the petite under the sheets.

Chanyeol pulls on the boy, his skin still cold and pale. It scares Chanyeol seeing Baekhyun like this. Whatever it was that happened, he needed to know. He wants to know.

Hi pulse is still there but seeing Baekhyun almost seem as though he’s already passed, Chanyeol ends up being the one who shivers as he kisses the crown of the younger’s head. He wraps all of himself onto the boy, wishing he wakes up soon. He _has_ to wake up. He can’t _not_ wake up, he still had to hear him say he loves him—he still has to hear him out, say everything that he’s scared of. Baekhyun still has to be with him for as long as his life allows, he still has to make so much memories with him.

That morning, Chanyeol lay beside Baekhyun. He kissed him on the lips, on his cheeks, forehead and finally on his eyelids which slowly _slowly_ fluttered open. Chanyeol wanted to cry for joy at the sight of him.

“Hey…” The elemental gently whispered, “you’re awake.” He sighed, pulling the brunet closer to him that the boy’s face is hidden on the crook of his neck.

“I... I forgot.” Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol simply hushes him, humming a tune as he patted the boy. The elemental has forgotten to remove the mortal’s clothes, so he does, he unbuttons his nightwear, kissing his lover down.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whimpered. “Kiss me.”

It made the elemental frown realizing that the argument from days ago still hasn’t subsided.

“Baekhyun…”

“I’m hurt as it is. Just kiss me. Please.” The boy broke into a sob, “I have so many things I want to tell you Chanyeol. _But I can’t_. Not until I know you trust me just as much as I trust you.” He sobbed. “Please give me everything. Everything of you. I promise I’ll be with you forever.”

“No, Baek…” He returned, “you know I’m dangerous. I can hurt you, I’ve hurt you already!”

“Then hurt me _more!_ ” He choked. “Why won’t you realize that I want you just as much as you do? You’re depriving not only yourself Chanyeol. By protecting me from you, you’re already hurting me tons compared to the heat that comes from your touch.” Baekhyun argued, “I’d rather be set in flames as you make love to me than die knowing that I had you but I couldn’t even fucking kiss the life out of you.

 

Why would you hurt me like this?” the brunet pleaded with his eyes sunken, his cheeks hollow. Chanyeol’s heart broke as Baekhyun’s dry lips trembled, another set of fresh tears flowing down on its tracks.

Chanyeol, at a loss for words, dips his head down and kisses the boy. His eyebrows are furrowed, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he pushes the boy down.

He’s been doing it wrong, he thinks.

He’s been hurting Baekhyun all along.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything after that except for the constant apologies that slips from his lips. He touches his lover in ways that he hasn’t, roams his hands around the beautiful being that he is, making sure that the boy is warm and comfortable in his touch.

Only when Baekhyun seems to have gotten some color back in his lips does the elemental begin roaming his body freely. Chanyeol allows himself the deed, freeing himself from his own-made chain that’s keeping him away from the boy.

He’s scared, but at the same time, Chanyeol finds it hard to stop himself now that Baekhyun has spoken.

He can’t deny him his feelings anymore, the intensity of it all, the permanent change in him that simply pined for Baekhyun.

With trembling lips, Chanyeol began to kiss him all over. He swallows every sob that goes past his lover’s lips, kissing him there tenderly, hearing Baekhyun’s gasps and faint moans. Chanyeol caresses him for everything that he does. He apologizes with one kiss, for every memory that hits him, every frown that he missed, and every disappointment that he caused his young lover.

When he stares at Baekhyun who lays pliant beneath him, all Chanyeol could think about is to give him what he wants, to give him all that he is— _to trust_ Baekhyun’s words.

The red-head then begins kissing him again, trailing from his lips with an innocent kiss; the elemental leaves hot patches onto the brunet’s neck, marking him down literally and figuratively. He makes sure to control himself, only leaving dark spots on his tracks as he lowers himself, crawling beneath the sheets.

He parts the brunet’s legs under the blankets, lapping onto the boy’s navel, heading lower towards his intimate places. Chanyeol could hear the boy’s laboured breathing from under there, his heart racing as begins his ministrations.

 _“Chanyeol… Please.”_ Baekhyun moaned, feeling the brunet’s fingers card through his hair and he only has him in his mind as he continues blessing him with touches, consuming him with his flames, with his feelings slowly. Chanyeol savours every sound that escapes the latter, and when he finally begins lowering himself more than ever, licking up at the boy’s rim, Chanyeol’s heart soars in so many different ways—up and down—lost and found—wondering if allowing himself to feel this way was even allowed anymore.

He realizes that Baekhyun has been inching him down, the brunet’s been watching every movement that he offered, as he slicks a finger and continues to prepare him for this intimacy.

“Please.” Baekhyun heaves out, “I _need_ you.” The boy whimpers, but Chanyeol only inches a finger in, making sure that Baekhyun is well-prepared to take him in, for his lover to know that he’s not in a haste, that they can take their time and love each other despite the fact that he doesn’t know himself if there will be a next time.

When Baekhyun begins writhing in want underneath him, it’s when Chanyeol slowly hastens his pace, diving onto his lover as he allows himself to get lost in the pleasure of having him in his warmth.

Deeming the younger ready, Chanyeol leans in towards him, kissing him on the button of his nose.

It’s only a brief moment, but Chanyeol sees the brunet brush under his eyelids, his soft hands pointing to the side table, “L-lube…” Baekhyun sputtered. Chanyeol found it in his heart to let out a childish grin, his lover realizing too late for the object. He still rummages for it though, thinking more about the boy. When the red-head is able to get back in between his lover’s legs, the older slicks his fingers with the substance and gives his lover a good touch, rubbing inside of him just to make sure that Baekhyun is well for the act.

Chanyeol doesn’t mind himself, he doesn’t touch himself for the most part of it, afraid that he’d lose his control. Only when Baekhyun holds onto the back of his pillows, the blankets now pooling on Chanyeol’s back, around the brunet’s spread legs does he finally find the heart to ready himself.

The elemental slobs an excessive amount of lube, rubbing on himself, slick and hard at the sight of the younger; when Chanyeol slowly aligns the blunt tip of his cock, he lands himself chest to chest with the brunet, kissing him stupidly as he pushes in slowly.

Chanyeol swallows Baekhyun’s gasps, letting the boy clutch onto his back, scratch on it, and for his legs to find purchase on his hips that he allows him to pull their bodies close to one another.

 _“Oh… Chan—“_ Baekhyun moans.

Chanyeol tries not to thrust into the warmth, enjoying the way his body fits perfectly against the boy.

He wants to prolong this.

It’s when Baekhyun sobs his name out that Chanyeol loses himself, It’s when Baekhyun moans aloud, kicking him deeper in, making sure that he was nowhere to leave him thirsting.

Chanyeol lets out a sob as he feels the heat course through his body, like a snake slithering in for a kill.

When he kisses Baekhyun like an eternal pledge of love, Chanyeol gives it his all and continues to ram into his lover, replaying Baekhyun’s words over and over in his head; replaying his promise to Baekhyun over and over in his head.

_“I trust you, I love you. I trust you, I love you.”_

 

Baekhyun lies in bed with him, not a heartbeat, not a breath.

Kissed the life out of him, as Baekhyun put it; when the elemental quietly curls beside the boy, Chanyeol watches his body reduce instantly—a tear falls one last time, and then there’s nothing.

An eerie sound makes its place in Chanyeol’s ears, wondering if Baekhyun wanted him to stop at the least. He hasn’t heard it. Not a single rejection, not a single plea to stop.

Baekhyun took it all, and with the trust that Baekhyun has for him, he gave it. Even the words to convey his feelings had dissipated, said to a pile of ash that lay in place of his beloved.

Chanyeol cries himself to sleep with Baekhyun’s name ghosting his lips.

He’s back in purgatory.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol dreams of a memory from when he was a child. It’s an augmentation of an event.

Everything’s on fire. _Everyone_ ’s on fire.

 

Chanyeol finds himself as a child, watching everything burn, he watches himself, sobbing, heartbroken and lost.

He still remembers what it felt.

 

 _“You will live to see everyone you hold dear die by your own hands for as long as eternity allows.”_ Chanyeol hears her loud and clear—the elder.

His younger self stumbled back, running. Running and running away, in fear, in pain, in shock.

It’s only then, that he finds himself at a loss because the old lady is staring _at_ _him._

She smiles.

She smiles, sweetly—oh Chanyeol remembers that smile.

 _“It’s the prophecy, Chanyeol.”_ She breathes.

 

It’s as if something had been lift from his heart when he heard her say so.

It’s something that he missed, lost as a child—it’s something that he knew nothing of.

And as he relishes in the newly acquired information, he breathes out as if he was able to breathe again, not knowing that he was holding something in for so long.

As he turns around to face the horror that he could never erase from his memory, he finds that he should not have left so soon in the scene.

Chanyeol’s heart trembled at the sight. A small boy with auburn hair walking in the middle of the chaos that he caused. He’s unscathed from the flame, he’s walking safely, mouthing his name, _“Chanyeol?”_ the boy searches, and Chanyeol’s heart finds its peace.

 _“Chanyeol?”_ the boy continues, as he walks bare-footed, the unnoticeable mole on the curl of his lips is what he lays his eyes on, knowing what he’s missed.

Baekhyun’s been a part of his life after all—in every corner of it. He thinks that he can live on with this in his memory.

 

But it’s to Chanyeol’s surprise that he finds himself awake the next morning. There’s a mop of brown hair, against his lips, there’s a warm body, curled and plump against his own.

He knows that nobody can replace Baekhyun. Like the boy had kept to his promise, he’ll be with him forever.

Because everything he touched turned to dust—to ashes. Even Baekhyun, but he’s still there at the end. He’s still there, alive and breathing with his lips cutely parted beside him.

 

When Baekhyun opens his eyes, finding his gaze, Chanyeol’s heart melts all over the place,

“Hey.” Baekhyun murmurs.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything before he places himself atop the boy, staring at him, drinking him in.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun a lifetime’s worth of longing, of love, of loss, of pain, of relief.

“I _saw_ you. I saw you in my dream.”

 

“The prophecy?” Baekhyun smiled tenderly, pulling him closer as he carded through his hair.

“The prophecy.”

 

The both of them spend the coming days talking about this. With Chanyeol talking about his _curse_ , with Baekhyun arguing that it wasn’t.

They talked about what Chanyeol has missed, what else did he miss?

 

“I’m the last of my clan too, Chanyeol. Prophecy told me to look for you. My clan is there now,” He points towards the sun, “We are Airlight elementals: provider of light, ruler of day and night.”

“Airlight…?” He barely remembers such an elemental existed.

“A branch of your element, Firelight.” Baekhyun explained. “I was betrothed to you before birth, from the Phoenix Clan.”

“That light…? In the alleyway?”

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, finally revealing himself completely like he promised he would.

 

Chanyeol’s life turned out to be in ~~purgatory~~ heaven after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that was so long I died. I'm sorry for this mess, empai T A T it's unbeta'ed but I hope you found joy in reading this.
> 
> -
> 
> There's to be a small prologue for this and a prequel had long been planned. I'll see what I can do because seriously I've only been writing fics at work wow I'm so gonna get fired
> 
> \- 
> 
> Please kindly leave a comment if you liked the fic! Let me know what you think! ; w;// Thanks for dropping by!~


End file.
